Break the Ice
by LindyStar
Summary: Naughtiness from an accidental wet t-shirt between Naruto and Sasuke


Everything felt fresh and bright that spring, and it was truly a season of newness; along with the seasonal rebirth and renewa

Everything felt fresh and bright that spring, and it was truly a season of newness; along with the seasonal rebirth and renewal of nature, there was Sakura's new not so secret relationship with Lee (who by his very nature was hard to keep secret), after a full month closed for renovation (which everyone also knew about thanks to the number one customer also being not so quiet), there was a new stand for the Ichiraku, and last but not least, the return of Sasuke and the reassembly of Team 7.

Yes, Sasuke had finally made it back, having returned after his defeat of Orochimaru and following hastily upon that the defeat of his brother. It was quite a notable homecoming too, what with the last Uchiha discovered by ANBU patrols passed out from hunger in the forest just outside of Konoha. If he hadn't been fairly weak and wounded like he had, Naruto might never have let him live it down, but immediately following his return Sasuke was whisked away to places deep and forbidden even for the favorite of the Godaime, and after the questioning and sealing and trials and sentencing and repatriation and probation, Naruto was just so glad to have him back that his (rather short) attention span had fixated on the fact that Sasuke was back rather than his not quite so noble return.

So it was that spring quickly became summer, which found the members of Team 7 doing a little something Sasuke's current guardian/babysitter/probation enforcer/sensei liked to call spending 'quality time' together. Naruto knew it was actually something Iruka, Kakashi's also not so secret boyfriend, had concocted in hopes of 'strengthening interpersonal relationships outside of training and combat'. Naruto thought it was fun, Kakashi thought it was amusing, Sakura thought it was annoying, and Sasuke…well, nobody really knew what Sasuke thought about it, but one could come to the conclusion that he felt slightly homicidal and significantly put out and more than a little disdainful given his constant scowl and narrowed eyes, standoffish attitude and the general vibes of anti-joie du vivre he gave off.

As it was, Team 7 was (almost) enjoying a picnic in the backyard of Sasuke's place, since it had a nice garden (or as not stated by Kakashi, but known to both Sasuke and Sakura, convenient since Sasuke was still on probation and had to either A.) Be with his guardian/babysitter/probation enforcer/sensei or B.) Be at home where he was on a sort of chakra leash that only allowed him to roam freely within the Uchiha compound.) Anyhow, circumstances found them at the end of the festivities, partly because the food was gone, but mostly because it was bloody hot and what little shade they had enjoyed under the Sakura tree (this is the only kind of tree I know they have in Japan, so I hope they are leafy during the summer…) was now gone as the sun made its trek across the sky.

Most of the things had been cleared away and Sakura had excused herself to go meet Ino for the latest gossip over at the Yamanaka flower store and Kakashi was lazing under the eaves of the porch while Naruto and Sasuke finished carrying the last of the supplies into the house. Naruto had just begun to haul the tub which had held ice and drinks, but which now contained just partially melted ice cubes and a bunch of cold water, over to the koi pond to dump it, when Sasuke stopped him.

"You know, pouring cold water into the koi pond is probably going to kill the fish, Naruto. Although, that's probably the only way you'll ever be able to catch them," Sasuke said with a smirk, walking over to where the blond was about to throw out the contents of the tub, preying on Naruto's many attempts and failures to catch the colorful fish.

"Oh come on! They're probably just as hot as we are and will enjoy a cool bath!" And Naruto proceeded forward toward the pool of water.

"No, don't do that, it's seriously not good for them," Sasuke replied, with a slightly annoyed tone, as he quickly darted in front of Naruto and made to grab onto the other edge of the tub before disaster befell his pond.

Well, disaster didn't befall his koi carp, but it did however end up all over Sasuke, because at that very moment, Naruto tripped (probably over his own feet) in the grass and ended up flinging the tub at Sasuke as he let go and tried to bring his arms up to catch himself. Sasuke caught the tub, but the water, propelled by the forward momentum of Naruto, who hadn't been quite fast enough to catch himself but did manage to crash into the tub and Sasuke, ended up splashing him. All over. He was completely drenched. By the entire tub of ice-cold water. Needless to say, it was quite a shocking experience for a summer-afternoon's heated body to be doused by freezing water.

Sasuke indeed looked quite shocked, and the not so quiet gasp he gave upon being baptized by Naruto also lent to that impression. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the drenched Uchiha, and almost laughed because Sasuke did look like a cute wet cat, as two spikes of hair sticking up over each ear hadn't managed to plaster themselves to his head, but, Naruto's attention was drawn from the amusing tufts farther south, to two other noticeable peaks.

Sasuke's constantly half-open silky white top, that had women and girls the village over wetting their panties for, was now also wet, thanks to Naruto, and now clung like a second skin to the pale chest. And, since the water had been very very cold, it elicited a predictable reaction from said chest, or more accurately, the two nipples situated on that chest. They had hardened up from the cold affront, and the very white very wet shirt hid nothing. Those two now very perky nipples practically screamed 'look at me, here I am!' They might as well have had little neon flashing lights around them. And not just that, but after one's attention was drawn to those little nubs, one couldn't help but notice the water beading and dripping down the exposed portion of Sasuke's toned chest. The damn shirt was open from neck to navel, and all that water caressing down the pale expanse, sliding and slipping all over. Naruto felt like he was looking at a train wreck- you knew you weren't supposed to gawk and stare, but yet you couldn't tear your eyes away. And Naruto felt his face get about 10 degrees hotter as he stood there staring. And staring. And staring.

Jiraiya had once told Naruto that having clothing on was a lot of the time more erotic and stimulating than being completely nude. Naruto hadn't quite understood at that point in time, and Jiraiya had explained it to him, saying,

"Look, kid, if someone hands you a present, it's really nice. But, if your present is all wrapped up in nice paper with a pretty bow, now, then it's really really nice."

Naruto had just shrugged it off as a perverted eccentricity, but when he'd seen Sasuke in that provocative shirt, he'd finally, devastatingly understood his sensei. And now, damn, if you couldn't see right through the wrapping paper to the present. And Naruto wanted it more than he would admit to anyone. So, what happened next was born out of the desperation to have more of Sasuke, of whom Naruto couldn't get enough, needed more than anything, coveted and craved and cared for more than anyone. So, not exactly sure what he was doing or saying, Naruto straightened up and took the tub from Sasuke, setting it aside on the ground. Sasuke was a bit confused that Naruto would do this, as he was sure his blond friend knew that with the tub out of the way, he himself would certainly be exacting revenge for the bath, even if it had been refreshing.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, and the soft and personal tone of voice he used stopped Sasuke's imminent attack.

"Do you know what they do in Suna when it rains in the summer? Well, water is so precious and rare, that everyone goes out and puts buckets and barrels and whatever else they have to collect it. And when they're done, they go inside, and since they don't want to waste a single drop," and here Naruto bent his head forward and licked the spilled chilled water from Sasuke's neck.

If he'd thought that having a tub full of cold water drenching him was shocking, Sasuke was totally unprepared for the level of shock that having Naruto's tongue gliding over his wet skin induced. He was in fact so shocked, that he just stood there, his brain functioning lost somewhere between the thrill of being licked in such a way and the message it was quite insistently sending to an area further south. Kakashi for his part, made a hasty exit (he still hid very well to watch, since he was a pervert after all, but if anyone asked, he was simply doing his duty of keeping an eye on Sasuke to make sure he didn't kill Naruto.)

The two boys-now-men stood facing each other, both surprised, startled and more than a little aroused. Naruto, always pushing the envelope and not the most patient person, repeated his action of moments before, only more daringly this time, dipping his head and licking water from the center of Sasuke's collar bones to just beneath his jaw under his ear. Sasuke managed not to gasp this time, but he did inhale deeply and gripped Naruto's biceps as he was flooded with sensations.

Encouraged by the nonviolent contact, Naruto grew even more bold, lowering his head to the base of Sasuke's sternum and licking and long wide swath up his chest. Both men were breathing rather heavily now, and the heat they felt was more self-generated than form the sun. Sasuke for all his inexperience (and yea, this far surpassed anything he'd ever done with anyone, which had consisted of being groped by fangirls and that one kiss he'd shared with Naruto accidentally so long ago) wasn't averse to expanding his horizons, because damn if this wasn't the hottest thing anyone had ever done to him. Naruto's tongue was nothing like Orochimaru's snake-like appendage, with which Sasuke held much disgust for and given that association he'd never thought he'd actually like anyone licking him. But he did, and he wanted more. A lot more. More tongue, yes, and so Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him by his grip on the blond's arms, and couldn't find it in himself to suppress the shuddering moan he gave as he got just what he didn't know he'd wanted. Which was a tongue on his nipple. He looked down at the action and moaned again, because Uchiha's were very visual, and the sight coupled with the incredible sensitivity he at that moment discovered his nipples to have was too much. He was so inexperienced he didn't really know what to expect, so was unable to hide his reactions to them, as he also had no clue how any of these things would feel.

Naruto, on the other hand, knew just what that felt like given his studies with the legendary pervert, and was getting really turned on by Sasuke's responsiveness. _Heh, it really is always the quiet ones_, he thought to himself as he became more adventurous with Sasuke's chest. He pushed the wet flaps of cloth to the side, letting them slide and cling to Sasuke's skin, teasing it as he exposed his deliciously tight and toned body. He put one hand at Sasuke's waist and rubbed his side with the pad of his thumb, eliciting a shudder from the pale body before sliding his palm around to the small of Sasuke's back where he continued to brush teasingly against the surprisingly soft skin. His other hand he placed flat on Sasuke's abdomen, which gave an alluring tremble, pressing it softly to the shivering flesh as he stroked it up Sasuke's chest, coming to rest with his thumb and forefinger framing one of the mocha brown nipples. There he paused, and looked up to stare the raven in the face, looking for any signs of hesitation, dissent or conversely encouragement and approval.

So many things were flashing through the Uchiha's eyes, almost faster than the speed with which the tomoe of the Sharingan spun. Excitement, curiosity, anticipation, bewilderment, lust, questioning, arousal, shyness; each fleeting fragment of emotion, but none of disgust or condemnation. Naruto began trembling with the restraint it took for him not to just paw madly and start to ravage Sasuke, so intense were the emotions and lust he was overcome with for his most precious person. What gave him the strength to control himself was also born of emotion; came from the knowledge that Sasuke, while so hard, was also so fragile. He was a complicated contradiction of solidity and softness; strong but fragile, tough but vulnerable.

He gently, teasingly brushed the pad of his index finger over Sasuke's areola letting it come to rest on the hard nipple. He could feel the heartbeat quicken under his palm, and he let his fingertip push against the hot nub as he moved it in circles, then lazily back and forth, up and down, then circles again, before capturing it between finger and thumb and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sasuke actually whimpered. So Naruto tugged on it, which caused Sasuke to jerk his hips forward, which resulted in their crotches bumping together, which made them both very aware of just how arousing they each found their current activities to be. This got Naruto even more aroused, so he pulled Sasuke forward with the hand he had pressed against Sasuke's back and attacked the raven's other nipple with his mouth. Sasuke had no complaints. All he had were vowels, actually, which he somehow managed to make sound eloquent, and really fucking hot.

It quickly digressed from there, Naruto shoved Sasuke onto the ground and Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him. Naruto began grinding his crotch against Sasuke, who let out a guttural wail and wrapped his legs around the backs of Naruto's thighs, driving their groins to rub as he writhed and arched his back at the glorious friction. Naruto continued to squeeze and tug at Sasuke's nipples while Sasuke got a death grip on his lawn. It was over embarrassingly quickly, and for once Sasuke turned out to be louder than Naruto. Which he'd never admit and Naruto never called him on, that time or any of the many many other times that followed, because Naruto thought it was really hot anyway. And Sasuke would probably withhold the sex if Naruto did. Moody bitch.

Owari

I got this idea from another fic where Gaara and someone from Kohona lick water off each other, but can't remember the name of it or who the author was. I know this doesn't really give proper credit and all, so sorry if you were the one with that idea, but this is the meager offering I have; I didn't come up with it.

**A/N**: Written for a summer fic swap on y!Gallery for Combine2Rinraw. Started out kind of serious, but then I failed my Stat exam, quite spectacularly might I add, so I went back and made it kinda' not serious. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
